


Confession

by girlwithpassion



Series: Matters of the Hearts [3]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Confession, Dinner scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithpassion/pseuds/girlwithpassion
Summary: This is the alternate ending to the dinner scene in Chapter 10 of Heartstrings. (Follow Heartstrings to understand the scene.)
Relationships: Ayushmann Khuranna/Jitendra Kumar
Series: Matters of the Hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662574
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Confession

**[Interlude - Dinner Scene - Jitu's Apartment - Mumbai (Alternate Scene Ending)]**

The dinner goes smoothly as Ayushmann talks about movie he is currently busy with.

"Seriously yaar, I miss our gang."

"Not enjoying?"

"Nahi... I mean enjoy toh kar raha hon par woh baat nahi hai." He pouts and Jitu's heart warms at this confession. ( _Nope... I meant I am enjoying but it's not the same.)_

"Haan, miss toh main bhi kar raha hon." He is looking at his food, pretending to eat as he confesses. Looking at his face Ayushmann can take a clear guess about what is Jitu clearly missing. _(Yes, even I miss it.)_

"Kota Factory is your baby." Ayushmann doesn't mean to say it but it slips out.

"Haan but..." Jitu doesn't finish his sentence, not wanting to continue it.

"Enjoy kar raha hai na?" _(Not enjoying it?)_

"Haan, itne waqt se kaam kar raha tha espe, finally ab shooting shuru hoyi hai. Shubh Mangal ke baad furan Kota Factory pe kaam shuru hogaya toh shayad thora transition karne mein waqt laga hai." _(Yes, I have been working on it for quite some time and now the shooting has started. Soon after finishing Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan I started on Kota Factory so maybe just taking bit of time to transition from one to another.)_

"Haan, samajh sakta hon, pehle bhi itni movies ki par pehli bar aisa howa ke transition karne mein itna waqt laga." _(Yes, I can understand, I have done many movies in past but it is first time that took time to transition from one to another.)_

"Shubh Mangal Zyada is something else. We created something else, entirely." Ayushmann continues with clear awe in his voice.

"Haan... aise hi lagta hai. Kuch toh hum kar guzre hain." Jitu is still in awe as some of beautiful memories cross his mind. _(Yes... it feels like that. We have done something else entirely.)_

"Socha nahi tha yeh meri zindagi aise badal dega." Jitu mutters to himself but Ayushmann overhears him. _(I never thought how it will change my life.)_

"Kaise?" He asks and then Jitu realises his mistake. When he doesn't reply, Ayushmann continues. _(How?)_

"Family ki baat kar raha hai? Us din ke baad baat hoyi ghar walon se?" Finally, he manages to ask what he wanted to ask since he walked through that door. _(You are talking about the family? Did you speak to them after that day?)_

"Dinner ke waqt itni heavy discussion?" Is the question he gets from younger man. _(Such heavy discussion during dinner?)_

"Toh theek hai, dinner ke baad baat karte hain." So... he will not walk away from this. Jitu thinks to himself. _(That's fine then, we will take it up after dinner.)_

"Es liye aye ho?" _(That's why you came here?)_

"Fikar hai tumhari mujhe." _(I worry about you.)_

"Kyun?" Jitu doesn't know why but he needs answer to this. _(Why?)_

"Tumne mujhe hi call kyun ki?" Ayushmann asks Jitu while looking straight into his eyes. _(Why do you call **me**?)_

"Us waqt sirf tumhara hi khayal aya. Pata nahi aisa laga ke sirf tumhi ho jo..." Looking into those eyes, Jitu is unable to form a lie so he decides to go with truth. _(At that time I only thought of you. Don't know why that only you were the one who...)_

"Main kya?" He waits. Jitu breaks the eye contact and resumes to play with his food. Ayushmann doesn't know what comes over him, he puts his hand on Jitu's to stop it from moving empty fork around the plate. His fingers curl around Jitu's hand and with other hand he takes the fork away from him, placing it next to the plate. _(I what?)_

"Dekh idhar." When Jitu finally looks at him, Ayushmann's breathe hitches. His eyes are holding such strong emotion in them but he cannot identify that but he can see storm brewing in them waiting to set free from his eyes. _(Look here.)_

"Jitu." His name exhales from his lips as he is unable to understand what is going on but he knows something is happening and with that knowledge comes fear, a fear of losing Jitu and his heart starts to beat loudly.

His name. From Ayush's lips. Any restrain Jitu had over his emotions breaks when he hears his name from other man's lips.

"Tumhara ilawa aur kuch sojhta hi nahi, toh kya karon? Dil o dimaag par sirf tum chaaye ho. Tum har waqt mere saath hote ho toh kaise kisi aur ka khayal ata? Kisi aur ke baare mein tab sochon na jab tumse fursat ho." _(I can't think about anything else except for you. You are always in my heart, my mind. You are always there with me, occupying my mind, your thoughts keeping me busy then how can I even think about someone else?)_

Ayushmann's eyes grow wide as Jitu's words reach his ears, heart threatening to rip out from his chest and when he thinks this is it Jitu continues. He can see the storm in his eyes going wild, the hand he was holding, fingers slightly tighten against his hand.

"Tum hi kyun? Pata nahi. Par sirf tum hi ho. Apne dil pe, soch pe pehra bitha rakha tha, par tum toh tum ho... koi pehera tumhe kabhi rok paya hai kya?" He laughs at his own question as rain drops finally start to fall from his eyes. " _(Why you? I don't know. I tried to restrict my heart and thoughts but you are you... no restriction has been able to hold you back.)_

Kyun aye tum yahan? Kyun ki meri fikar? Na karte toh main kisi na kisi tarhan apne dil ko manna hi leta." Tears roll down his cheeks and he looks down at dinner, breaking eye contact. In a swift Ayshmann's hand pulls away from him and he feels chair moving and Jitu's heart sink. _(Why did you come here? Why do you care about me so much? You shouldn't have then it would have been easier to convince my heart.)_

He doesn't have the guts to look up to watch Ayushmann leaving. But suddenly he finds himself being pulled into a tight hug, with other man on his knees in front of him, tucking his face in crook of his face. Jitu's fingers are shaking as he brings them to his neck and gently messaging it. His fingers still as he feels other man's tears falling on his neck.

"Ayush..." But other man shakes his head not wanting to say or hear anything. He just stays there, letting every word settle into him.

"Kitni asaani se keh diya ke kyun fikar karte ho, mat karo. Itni asaani se keh diya ke dil ko man'na loge. Toh batao, mere dil ko main kaise manaon?" _(How easily you asked me why I care and why I shouldn't care. How easily you said you'll convince your heart. You tell me, how should I convince my heart?)_

"Tu meri aadat ban chuka hai. Pata hi nahi chala kab aur kaise. Jab tujhse baat na ho toh kuch kaami si lagti hai. Jab koi message, koi call na aye toh dil itna bechain rehta hai. Kitni kahaniyaan sunnata hon es dil ko shaant karne ke liye." Jitu's fingers tightens in his hair with Ayushmann's confession. _(You have become my habit. I don't know how or when. When I don't speak to you, I feel there something missing. When you don't message or call, my heart gets so restless. How I have to tell tales to calm my heart.)_

Suddenly, everything feels heightened. Their emotions, their proximity, everything.

"Maine socha ke dorr rahonga toh shayad yeh dil sambhal jaye..." _(I thought staying away from you might help...)_

"Aur aik baar bhi nahi socha yeh dorri mujhe kis aziyat mein daal jayegi, haina?" Ayushmann counters back. _(You didn't even think once what will this distance do to me? Right?)_

"I was trying to do the right thing." Jitu whispers as he places gentle kiss on his head, causing Ayushmann to let go of breathe he was holding in.

"This feels right." Ayushmann whispers in his neck and Jitu's heart almost stops when he feels Ayushmann's lips placing kiss on his collarbone before lifting his face up to Jitu's face, their teary eyes meet with each other taking both of their breaths away. 


End file.
